New Beginning
by The-Reader.DK
Summary: You whould think that waking up without memories, in a place you don't know, would be a bad thing. But for me, it was a blessing. OOC. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any thing.**

**sorry for bad gramma, and any other mistakes.**

**This is only a preview, to see if anyone wants to read it.**

**New beginning **

"_Daddy please, stop. I promise I'm gonna be a good girl. STOP!" _

Why does my throat hurt? It feels like its burning. Please make it stop.

Why is it all black? I can't see anything.

I open my eyes, and look around. There are trees everywhere. I don't know where to go.

Again I feel my throat burning. I'm close to falling to my knees and cry, but I smell something delicious. In a flash I'm standing outside a big mansion. The scent I coming from inside.

I walk to the door and knock. It was almost too hard. I could hear the wood crack, but it wasn't destroyed. I can hear people whispering from inside about whom it could be.

I heard footsteps coming to the door. I was close to running away, but something was keeping me in place.

A woman with brown hair, and honey colored eyes, opened the door. She gave me a smile I didn't understand, but it could only be described as warm. It sends an odd feeling through me.

"What are you doing here child?" The lady asked. I couldn't answer. My mind was too focused on the mouthwatering scent. She said something to the others, I just realist was in the room, but someone was missing.

"Do you wanna come in?" again that smile. I don't know if I should be pissed or glad for the feelings I got from it, and it irritated me. I could feel something, I only could identify as rage, slowly taken over my body. It didn't help that the scent was coming closer.

My throat was hurting more than ever. I was dry sobbing. It hurt so much. A man was walking towards me. He had blond hair and the same honey colored eyes. He kneeled down to my level. I didn't like it.

"What's wrong," he asked, and placed a hand on my shoulder. Something snapped inside me and I exploded. I attacked him. I jumped on his back and was about to pull his head off, then someone ripped me off him. He was big and had brown curly hair. He was touching me and the feeling got worse. Another one tried to pull me of the big guy, he had ugly bronze hair. He got me off with help from the first man. They threw me into a wall. They surrounded me. I was about to attack then someone yelled: "Stop, don't touch her. You're only going to make it worse." They stopped immediately, and backed slowly backwards. I relaxed a little. The one who yelled, a blond woman, walked towards me. I watched her every move, but I didn't feel threatened, like I did with the boys.

She kneeled down and placed her arms around me. It actually felt good. I relaxed, and copied her, placing my arms around her. She was about to let me go, but I wasn't having that. My grip tightened around her. I looked up at her, pouting. She smiled at me, warm like the other one and picked me up so I still was in her arms. I liked that a lot. She sat us down in the couth, me on her lab. The big man was about to sit down beside us, and I was about to bid his head off, but the blonde one stopped him and told him to sit another place.

"My name is Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. What about you?" The blonde, Rose asked.

"Don't know," I murmured, looking down to my hands.

"It's alright," she introduced me to the others.

Emmeth = big one

Edward = ugly hair, for some reason I didn't like him. He irritates me, with his arrogance.

Carlisle = blonde guy

Esme = brown hair and warm smile. I liked her to. She gave me a feeling of home.

She was about to say something but was cut off as the door opened. She danced in. She was so elegant. She could only be a goddess. She was petite, but taller than me, I guess. I am not sure how tall I am. She had black hair, pointing in every direction. My throat was hurting again. There it was the delicious scent I was looking for in the first place. It was coming from her. My mouth was watering. There was nothing I wanted more than sink my teeth into her neck and drink from her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a man walking in. He had blonde, half long hair. He did the unthinkable and placed his arm around her shoulder.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING? SHE. IS. MINE!

I launched at him, blind in rage. Who does he think he is touching what is mine? I am going to teach him a lesson. You can never trust men.

I threw him into a wall. I felt something tinkling inside me, and suddenly I was taller, but didn't think much about it. I placed myself in front of her, in a protective stance. There was no way he was going to hurt her. I hissed at him: "stay away." I growled. Everyone was staring at me and it made me uncomfortable. I growled louder. My throat was burning. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around grabbing her in my arms. I noticed that I somehow was taller than her now, but didn't think more about it, as I sank my teeth into her neck and sucked. The liquid flawed down my throat and stopped the pain. I was in bliss, but it only lasted 9 seconds, before I was forced down to the ground.

There was one with each leg and arm and one on my back. I was growling and hissing for them to get off, but they wouldn't listen to me. It irritated me. I was about to get out of there hold, then someone was lifting me head up to look at them. It was Rosalie. She was stroking my cheek. It felt good. I heard myself purring, and she laughed. I loved that sound. It sounded like bells. I relaxed into her hand. The weight was suddenly off me. I was up in a flash, ready to attack. I was hold in place by tiny arm around my waist. I purred and now she was taller than me again. I didn't get it.

Everyone was staring at me. I was confused. I looked up.

"Your eyes," Rose said, pointing at my eyes. "They are purple."

**Please review. =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's all so bright, the house, walls, everything.

They are all looking at me. It's been like this for, I don't know how long.

"So you don't remember anything?" Carlisle asked. I just shake my head. I don't remember a thing, from before I woke up in their house. And that apparently shocks them. The only thing I remember is a lot of feelings that weren't mine and a feeling of being pushed back and of cause the never ending darkness. The thing I remember best is a pair of neon-blue eyes, shining through the darkness.

"It's okay, let's talk about something else. What about how you suddenly got taller yesterday." Carlisle asked.

"She didn't just get taller. It also looked like she got older. Maybe it's her gift?"

"Maybe your right Edward," Carlisle said. The all looked at me, waiting for an answer, but I had to disappoint them again.

"This is impossible. It's like she's a whole other person, than yesterday," Rosalie sneered. I hate then people are angry. It doesn't suit anyone.

"Her eyes aren't even the same color anymore. They're like a newborns, red."

I looked out the window. I've had this feeling, since I woke, that someone was spying on me. It made me nervous. I could almost see the neon-blue eyes, piercing through from behind the trees, in the far distance. And whatever it was it was coming closer.

They started talking again, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was too focused on the strange feeling. I couldn't run from it, couldn't hide, and I wouldn't have a chance fighting it. I somehow knew, that it was far too strong, and fast for me. So I just waited.

I noticed that Rosalie had left. I think I upset her a great deal. I didn't blame her.

I could hear something approaching the door, but it took a while for the others.

**Unknown pov**.

There was no way I was going to let this go any further. I should have killed her, when I saw her in the woods. But I love a good chase, and I had expected her to run for her life, but she was apparently smarter than the other one, on that level. I can't stop myself from smiling at the memory, when I killed her. It had taken 2 month to track her down, and finally end her, and I can't say it wasn't a pleasure, to stand above her ready to strike, and her begging for her life. But I had to do it, it was the only way. I hated them for doing this to us; I only wanted a way out, of the hell I was trapped in.

Just by thinking of that time before I came here, made me want to kill something or someone. And without realizing it, I had destroyed a whole area of trees.

This was why I needed to kill her, so I wouldn't lose control like this all the time, and not just over my actions, but my feelings too. The first one wasn't enough. It wasn't like I was feeling guilty or anything, I just wanted peace. And I loved the way I had to do it.

The smile fell of my face. I saw a blonde male, who I figured was Jasper, and Alice; you couldn't forget Alice even if you wanted to. With her pixie features and petit height, even if you had never seen her in the movies.

Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulder, and it somehow annoyed me.

The rage was boiling inside me, and I was about to let it loose, so I closed my eyes, but then they opened the door, it was like my rage connected with something. I was pulled and then I opened my eyes, I was inside the house. My rage took over, and then everything disappeared, and the blackness took over.

I woke up not long after, remembering everything. I hated then it happened. I did it a few times with the other one too. It's apparently is because we are all "connected".

Now the fun was over, so I had to pay her and the Cullens a visit.

I ran towards the house, at half speed. I was still a little dizzy after the whole "body switch thing". I waited at the door till all of them knew I was there, just because I could. I actually laughed in my head at that one. Not weird at all.

I opened the door and walked inside. They all looked like I had imagined them, just more beautiful.

I wasn't too distracted by it, because I had to do this, and I couldn't wait. This was going to be easy. Maybe I should just kill her in front of them, which would be fun, but maybe it would be too hard, if they decided to help her.

"Who are you," asked Edward. Who apparently was threatened by me, which he should be. I could smell the fear, coming off them all. Deep inside they knew I was a stronger predator than them, they just didn't show it.

"Good question there, just a little problem, I don't want to tell you," I answered playfully. It made the others relax a bit, but not Edward. He got annoyed, and that could be dangerous, if he didn't watch his tongue.

"Then what do you want?" he spat at me. I really wanted to tear that tongue out of his mouth. But I controlled myself. Barely.

"I'm here for her," I said, pointing at the one who looked like me. We looked awfully much alike, but you could see the difference. Her heart-shaped face, looked like mine, but hers was more round and soft, where mine was sharp and hard. I was also a great deal taller than her, and had dyed my hair black instead of the brown I used to have.

Esme moved closer to her. "What do you want with her?" she asked. She did just as I expected. She got protective. This was actually fun.

"I'm just going to kill her, nothing major," I said, and didn't forget to add a little bit of boredom to my tone. I could see they were all were shocked of this, and sat a little straighter. Some of them were ready to protect her. I couldn't understand it. They just met her. Not even my mother wanted to protect me, or even look at me.

They noticed my mood swing, and got more fearful.

"You can't just do that. What has she done to you?" Edward asked much to my surprise. I was about to answer then a goddess from heaven came through the door. That could only be Rosalie.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, in a very certain voice. She demanded answers, and there was nothing I wanted more than give them to her, and I was about to, but then I remembered where I was, but these odd feelings weren't going away. It annoyed the hell out of me, because I knew they weren't mine.

I looked around, and realized they weren't going to give her over to me willingly. I thought my options trough, and did a thing I wasn't used to, nor particularly liked. I ran in the opposite direction. It wouldn't have ended well, for both sides. Before I was fully out the door I gave my clone a look that said "we need to talk". I ran full speed into the woods. They knew they couldn't follow, so they stayed.

It was getting dark, but I knew my clone would come, so I waited.

"What do you want to talk about," she asked, from behind me, her voice drowning in sadness. I turned around, and looked her in the eyes. They held as much sadness as her voice.

"You know. I can see it," I said. If it was possible she looked even sadder. She knew what I was talking about, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Do you really have to kill me?" she asked. I could see tears in her eyes, which would never fall.

"Sorry to say, but yes. It's the only way," I said, just waiting for her to finish all these questions, and get over with it.

She released a breath, she wasn't realizing she was holding and said: "please do it fast." And then she sat down on her knees, waiting.

I didn't understand it. She just accepted death. What's wrong with this girl? But she is of cause the caring and loving one.

I placed my hands on either side of her head.

"Can you please tell me our name," She asked, if she could cry, she would have, but at the same time she sounded so accepting. At that moment I felt something odd. Something I haven't felt in a long time. Sorrow. And it was taking over my body, fast. I knew I had to hurry up and get it done, but it was getting harder.

"Isabella Maria Swan," I said. I saw a small smile forming on her lips. She bent her head.

And then…

..I tore her head off.


End file.
